


Hinata scared of dogs??

by ilovetowrite3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Pets, Short, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovetowrite3/pseuds/ilovetowrite3
Summary: Hinata always scared of dogs, which means - not exactly afraid, he still thought they are cute and all but when they came in front of him he starts to sob for hiding his fear. But this fear, was the reason I haven't told him I got a dog when I invite him to stay at my house for the weekend."Kags!! Kags!!" He started to shout when he got into the house and a little puppy jumped on him."What??""There is a dog inside your house!!!"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 5





	Hinata scared of dogs??

**Author's Note:**

> boujee_potato on Instagram searched for some short kghn fic with pet so here I am with this shorty.

Hinata always scared of dogs, which means - not exactly afraid, he still thought they are cute and all but when they came in front of him he starts to sob for hiding his fear. But this fear, was the reason I haven't told him I got a dog when I invite him to stay at my house for the weekend.  
"Kags!! Kags!!" He started to shout when he got into the house and a little puppy jumped on him.  
"What??"  
"There is a dog inside your house!!!"  
I couldn't help but laugh when I heard him. "Yeah, I already know that! He is my dog!!" I shouted back and got into the house. Orange-Juice, or just Orange, ran and jumped on my laps at the moment I closed the door behind. His sobs were like music for my ears when he rolled to the back and waited for me to rub his chest like every time he searched for some soft pats.  
"you didn't tell me you own a pet." I heard Hinata voice complaints and looked upon his face. His eyes were locked on Orange with a terrifying look.  
"don't tell me that you are scared of that little cute dog? He looks exactly like you." I said and let the little puppy to ran check on Hinata. I stared at the both of them while Hinata sobbed and tried to pretend he doesn't care that a lump of orange fur gave him licks. Orange was a little and short dog with a lot of orange hair, I liked him the most from the other dogs we saw when we went to take one because he reminded me of the first person in the world  
"Just let him know you.  
"Hou Youu" orange blessed Hinata for hello and I tried to stop my laugh.  
"what?" Hinata looked over me with some anger in his eyes.  
"It sounds like he called you Shoyo," I said, and occupied laughter wanted to slip by the between of my lips.  
"Ew no, He is disgusting" Hinata pulled up his nose in a cute pose when the little orange dog was sniffing him.  
"he still looks exactly like you." I tried to make him lose the fear from the dog because I saw how he was looking at this little carpet dog with a loving look on his face.  
"he loves you"  
"who doesn’t?" he smirked and got away from the dog, pushing him with the leg when he got closer.  
"stop talk like you hate this poor and little dog!"  
"Okay, I will try, but just because he looks like me, and I am the most beautiful person in this world"  
***  
Half an hour after we got into the house we were sitting together on my bed with books and notebooks throwing around us. It's not like we started to learn, but it helped us convince our families that we won't ruin each other's grades more than before now when we are dating.  
"Hey, Kags, tell your dog to stop eating my papers" Hinata still was pretending he hates the poor dog but Orange wasn't ready to give up, he rolled In from of Hinata, jumped in his place, rubbed his nose on Hinata's knees while Hinata made voices of disgust and I couldn't stop to feel sorry for him when all that Hinata did was trying to get rid of the orange carpet that stuck to him. but although the faces he made, Hinata smiled got shown more with every cute act the little dog made. I liked to see him like that, smiling, so much that I wanted to threw all of my papers to the side and ask him if he wants to kiss him or ask him to play.  
"I love you," I found myself saying without any contact to the whole situation, but it seems that Hinata focused on Orange at the same time because he just asked, "what did you say?" and put his eyes up.  
"I said that he loves you. if you give him attention, he would stop to try and get it by his own." I used the chance I get to change back my words into something fine to this hour of the day.  
"I guess one break and pat won't ruin anything," Hinata said and left his works for patting the  
I watched at the fur that went under his palms, how that every time he put down his hand for more pat it kissed his skin and made him smile.  
"so, how it is to pat this annoying dog? Was it too bad?" I raised my eyebrows, and the long look took all of my thought from the homework that waited for us.  
"It wasn't too bad, actually his fur is pretty nice to rub hands in. You can let him stay on my lap until we will finish, but I'm the one who will get a shower first." Hinata took his pencil down and continued to write on his books.  
"Stop to stare at us. If you want us to hang out after you should finish your works too." He added and waited for me to take my look.  
"Yeah, sorry, you just look good with Orange on your laps." I put my head down again and smiled when I saw from the side of my eyes the blush on his cheeks.  
"Thanks, I guess." He said and we backed to work again.  
After we finished most of our homework I got out to bring us some water, when I came back with the two full cups I saw Hinata standing with a scared look and watching over Orange which sat on the floor and looked back.  
"Kageyama!! he is looking like he is gonna poop here!!" Hinata said without moving his eyes from the dog and held back my laugh from his look.  
"He was trying to tell you to take him for a trip," I said and put the cups on my black desk.  
"but he is not mine! take this little trash before he will pee on me!"  
"fine, fine, but you grab the bag for our picnic park."  
"what?" he asked in confusion.  
"Did you think I will let you stay here and get bored? let's go for a picnic." I explained myself and went to bring the collar of Orange.  
"fine, but we're not getting along!!" Hinata shouted from the room.  
"of course, your life choices"  
"you make it sound wrong."  
"because it is, he is the sweetest dog in the world"  
"and the smelliest one" Hinata pinched his nose for the effect."  
"and I already told you that he got a shower yesterday!"  
The walking for the park took something like five minutes that was enough for let Orange to stop running around and come back to Hinata right after he pooped.  
"I hate it here!! I won't come here again, I love dogs but tell him to stop rub in me after he poops!!" Hinata shouted and started to run, forgetting that he is the one who holds the strip of Orange.  
"Kageyamaaaaaaaaa stop to laugh on me and come to take thing scary shit before I will die from hurt attack!!!" He screamed forward me and I found out that this time he is really scary, even if he would tell me he just screamed for fun.  
"Okay! Stop running!" I caught the two running oranges and grabbed the strap, pulling it from Hinata.  
"I love you Kageyama, omg, never leave me again with that dog." Hinata gasped and sat on the grass.  
"it was nice to hold him until he started to run, now, can we sit and eat some food or each other?"  
"Yeah, of course, I made us some toasts and sandwiches so just choose your favorite and take them." I put the box on the ground to let Hinata rich it and tied the strip around my leg so I will be able to eat too.  
"so, what do you want to talk about?" Hinata said in a gull mouth and I rolled my eyes.  
"First, stop talking while eating you will choke yourself. Second, I thought about it and you never told me what was your scariest experience you had." I pulled at my shoulders and took more bites from the toast I held.  
"Same do you, is that the thing you want to talk about on a picnic date in the of the park?" Hinata raised his eyebrows, probably thinking how his boyfriend can be so weird.  
"Actually yeah, I want to know that and it interests me so just spill it out first and I will tell you mine although I am sure you already know what it is," I said and for the first time I actually got that everyone knows about my biggest fear, be left alone again, while them didn't tell him any of this kind of stuff before.  
"Ok, fine, stop being so dramatic," Hinata rolled his eyes one more time and pushed more food to his mouth, finish to swallow before he continued.  
"The scariest experience I had maybe not like yours but it still has hard for me for a while. When I was little, in the playground, I saw some little dog and asked his owners if I can pat him for a while. I know it probably sounds pathetic and stupid but the moment I touched this little dog, he bit and scratched me. From then for a very long time, I was afraid of dogs, because if that little cute shit could bite me every other dog can do the same, but I got over it already so don’t dare to look at me like from now on I can't be next to your stupid orange dog." He said in a quiet and serious voice and I started to feel guilty for bringing it to my house although I knew he afraid but I couldn't say anything because he asked me for it.  
"Thanks, for some reason it was nice to spill it out. I guess yours is this game you with your teammates.  
"yes, it is," I said and Orange's silence got me for a while. He looked at us like he can feel the serious mood and then started to run over Hinata again and jump on his laps.  
"do you want me to take him?" I asked and untangled the strip from my leg, waiting to see what Hinata's answer will be.  
"no, I think I can take him on my own, just don't throw any stinging sentence." He said and pulled the strip from me, letting the Orange dog jump, bark and even giving him some pats before he stood up.  
"Sounds fine for me, I'll pick up the rest of our things and we will come back home." I yawned and got up.  
"we will wait for you like that!" Hinata held up Orange and they both stared at me.  
"You are creeping me."  
"Your hotness creeps us to, so I think we're fair now."  
All of the way to my place, and even when we got into, Hinata ran from place to place with the little dog of mine. Just when we were in front of my room Hinata stopped. 

"Kageyama" Hinata stopped walking and looked into my eyes. He never stayed so much with making eye contact, so I started to wonder what's wrong when he said surprisingly.  
"Kiss me, Tobio" he mumbled and waited to react, in seconds my palms stressed against his cheeks and I got closer to his face.  
"You shouldn't ask it, you know, just kiss me if you want to" I whispered before I got our lips together, or it might be better to say before Orange ran between our legs and make us fall apart.  
"Orange-Juice! Stupid dog! Stop inttruppring uss." Hinata started to laugh when the dog tickled him with his fur without any pause.  
"you are so cute now" I laughed when I joined Orange and tickled the orange boy too.  
"k-kags! Stop! You promised to kiss meee." Hinata said when he finally succeed to grab my face and pull them into the kiss he wanted. In a second the air felt more hot and sweaty, I liked that feeling like I am playing volleyball in the backyard or running next to my boyfriend, but I didn't do anything except kissing this stupid orange head. The only thing that still was smiling when we broke the kiss was Orange, which stared at us with a swinging tongue.  
"Can we kiss again?" 

After I and Hinata stopped finally to kiss he was getting a shower while I was frying pancakes. When he finished, I heard Hinata's voice calling me and searching me around the house.  
"I'm making some food for dinner!" I called him and watched him coming in run forward to the kitchen, sniffing the air like a dog.  
"Did you made pancakes??" He jumped in excitement.  
"yeah, and I told you that you and orange are the same thing." I laughed and a little pinch found its way to my side.  
"it looks good," he said and tried to take some pancakes from their pile. I hit his hand and pushed it to the side.  
"Aww! What was that for?!" he went far and rubbed his hand, Orange came and waited for him to get down for licking the hand again.  
"No food until I will finish making it all, you and your big mouth wouldn't leave me a thing. "  
"you meant you and your hot mouth." He fixed me as he wanted and sat on the floor for playing with Orange until I will finish making the pancakes.  
"I'll get into the shower now, you can do anything while you wait, I would explain anything, but you were here too many times to need so," I said after we finished, while I put our dirty dished at the empty sink.  
"just go, I will play with Orange for a while." He jumped on the chance to come back to the little dog he shouted on some hours ago.  
"How did the tables turned" I couldn't hold myself from telling that line.  
"I hope I would tell you not to ask before." He said in a sarcastic voice and rolled his eyes.  
After I finished taking off my clothes, like in every other day' I stared at my reflection in the mirror. All of my body looked gorgeous, but the only thing that catches my eyes was my lips who got together with my orange boyfriend's one some time ago. Sometimes I really wanted to hold him close, no matter where we are or what's the time, and that was the reason I choose the short orange dog when we went to bring one because he looked too much like my hot cute boyfriend I just was must take him instead of any other.  
"I love you in the morning and the afternoonnn" I heard Hinata singing loud from outside the bathroom.  
"I love you if you can't reach the top shelf too," I shouted back and imagined his red face before I sank to the feeling of the hot water again.  
"Hey, Hinata, what do you listen for?" I asked him when I got out from the hot shower, he stared at me for a while.  
"what? Did I say something?" I raised my eyebrows and sat close to him, Orange ran into the room and jump on our laps, Hinata patted his fur without notice it and continued to stare.  
"you are looking hot when you're wet," he said and I felt my cheeks turned into the bright color of red.  
"so, what do you listen to?" I asked again to help the red of my cheeks go down.  
"Monster, did you ever felt like this song is about you?"  
"I hope that you don't ask it because you feel like it, but yes, I do, especially after my old teammates left me in the middle of the game. But now it's getting better." I said and both of the oranges looked up at me.  
"You are not a monster. I love you and you are not a monster" Hinata's hand grabbed mine and we stayed like that for a little silent.  
"so, let's watch some movie." He said after he saw I am still not moving.  
"Fine, what do you want to watch?" I answered, still silent.  
"I think I made you become off a little, so I'll let you get the choice this time. Which movie it was that you wanted to watch the last time?"  
"the hunger games, but you said it is boring, so we watched some lovey-dovey movie instead," I mumbled.  
"good, so, set up the TV and I will go to make some popcorn." He walked away with an orange that followed and left me alone to think.  
"that's fine Kags, you are not a monster anymore," I whispered to myself as like Hinata was the one who talked and rubbed my face before coming back to my original not-happy-actually-happy.  
The movie was great and Hinata didn't put attention to the very little distance between Orange and him, maybe they started to get along.  
"I'm gonna bring more snacks" I kissed Hinata's cheek before I left. When I still was next to the door I heard Hinata talk to orange, "can you believe that? How dare he not to kiss my lips?" And orange answered him back his a little "woof woof"  
When I came back I saw them both sleeping and cuddle.  
"You're sweet you know" I whispered. less than a minute passed from the moment I picked him up to my bed and out Orange again between his hands.  
"and you're really my favorite oranges in the world."  
"yeah kags, I love you too" Hinata mumbled half asleep.  
"So, Hinata, are you not afraid of dogs anymore?"  
"What?? I never said I'm afraid you little shit!" He threw a pillow forward my face and petted orange for something that looked like approval for his tell.  
"Yeah, sure, ofc," I answered disparately and let him threw one more forward my way.  
"How can someone afraid of that little cute and stupid thing?" He rubbed his hand under the dog's thin and I smiled while looking at them, because I knew, that I have more thousands of nights with my two little oranges.


End file.
